masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Akksul
Akksul is the leader of the Roekaar. He originally studied under Moshae Sjefa, alongside Jaal Ama Darav. Of the two, he was the better student and was considered curious and brilliant. However, years of prolonged war against the kett, have embittered him towards the Resistance and its ineffectiveness against the alien invaders, forcing him to create his own faction. Background Akksul once was the Moshae's best student and studied the Remnant under her. However, Akksul was later captured by the kett. He spent a year in a forced labor camp, suffering at the hands of his captors, before he managed to escape along with a fellow angara named Thaldyr. Upon his return to the Resistance, he was changed, no longer caring about his discoveries of the Remnant, Akksul focused all his energies on destroying the kett. Unwilling to follow the order of the Resistance and bitter about their inability to rescue him, Akksul formed the Roekaar, named after angara warriors of legend, to fight the kett on his own terms. Mass Effect: Andromeda After the arrival of the races from the Andromeda Initiative, Akksul's cause began to grow. The already heightened xenophobia amongst the angara caused many younger angara to turn their hatred towards all aliens and join the ranks of the Roekaar. The Moshae can arrange a meeting between Pathfinder Ryder and Akksul, who returns to Aya. Upon hearing that she was captured, Akksul is furious Evfra de Tershaav did not come to him. He meets Ryder and is immediately wary. Despite the Pathfinder's attempts to convince him that the Andromeda Initiative only wishes peaceful coexistence and equality. Akksul laughs at Ryder's offer, stating that they don't even treat their own as equals, noting the krogan to be a prime example. Akksul reveals he had prior contact with the exiled krogan of Clan Nakmor, who told him why they left the Initiative. He tells the Pathfinder he's been watching the Initiative since they arrived in Heleus, and sees them as invaders no different than the kett, save they are less cautious. Before taking his leave, he warns Moshae Sjefa not to trust them. Akksul proceeds to order an attack on Prodromos on Eos, but Ryder is able to intercept his landing beacon and move it to Site 2, where the Pathfinder team neutralized the Roekaar landing party. Akksul subsequently sent a message to the Tempest, labeling Jaal a fool for siding with the Initiative. Akksul later travels to Havarl, where he plots to destroy the Forge, the ancestral birthplace of the angara, with stolen Initiative explosives to frame the Initiative. Jaal and Ryder stumble onto his plan while trying to discourage Jaal's siblings from joining the Roekaar. Akksul arrives on the scene after his plan is foiled, where he attempts to make a grandstanding speech before his followers. Jaal, in turn, speaks of Ryder's accomplishments, including making their worlds habitable and rescuing their beloved Moshae. Enraged, Akksul pulls a gun on Jaal, declaring him and the Resistance to be traitors. At the height of their confrontation, Pathfinder Ryder has two options; kill the Roekaar founder or let Jaal talk him down. Should the kill option be chosen, Evfra will scold Ryder for not letting Jaal handle the situation, causing Akksul to be deemed a "martyr" and push more angara to join the Roekaar. If Jaal is allowed to persuade Akksul, he will instead be injured by the Roekaar founder before his own supporters causing them to become disillusioned and leave, shaming Akksul. In the aftermath, Evfra will express his disagreement if contacted, stating that the Pathfinder took a big risk letting the Roekaar leader shoot Jaal. If Akksul was shamed in front of his supporters, the Pathfinder will receive an email from him afterwards. In the email he expresses how during his mission to protect his people, he had let his hatred blind him and cause him to forget the wisdom he once possessed. While he states that he is not apologising to the Pathfinder and doesn't know if he'll ever be able to look upon aliens and not feel hate, he admits that he is going to try to change, as shooting Jaal went against everything he supposedly fought for. Category:Roekaar